Only You
by ChildOfPoseidon21
Summary: A friendship that was supposed to last forever, ended after 6 years. Can Percy rebuild his broken friendship with Annabeth again? This is my first fanfiction.


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, places, etc. from the Percy Jackson books/movie.**

(A/N) This is my first fan fiction so please don't hate me if the writing is a little weird at first! and yeah, in this story, Annabeth live in Beverly Hills, California.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Beep! Beep! Beep!

I rolled over and looked at my alarm clock. 5:45? why'd I set my alarm clock to go off so early? I turned off the alarm clock and was about to go back to sleep when I realized, **Today's my first day of Senior Year!** and with that, I jumped out of bed and headed for the shower.

I dressed quickly in my favorite soft blue jeans and a gray t-shirt that had all members of the beatles on it. I grabbed my Victoria Secret perfume and sprinkled a bit of it on my blue t-shirt. I added some clear lipgloss for shine. I left my hair down, and put on the necklace that my mom gave me yesterday. It was a silver chain with a silver cross.

After gathering my books and putting them in my backpack, I want to went downstairs before a familiar voice interuppted me by walking inside my room without knocking.

That's the thing with having best friends, they don't have to knock when they go to their best friend's bedroom.

"Hey, Annie! Are you ready to go now?" Thalia greets and I glare at her. She knows I hate being called "Annie". I didn't tell her of course, she just figured it out when I always glared at her when she called it.

"Calm down, Thals! I'm ready to go now, and how many times did I have to told you, don't call me Annie!" I rolled my eyes at her while following her footsteps to go downstairs.

"Whatever, Annie- beth."

*LINE BREAK*

"Good Morning, Annabeth. Pancakes on the table for you," Mom said.

"Thanks Mom. But I have to go now," I said.

"Wait, Annabeth, I want some pictures before you and Thalia go! I can't believe it's already your first day of Senior Year!" Mom said.

"Ok, but please don't take long. I don't want to bother Mr. Grace," I said. So I waited patiently as Mom took some pictures.

"Ok, I'm done. You can go now," Mom said.

"Bye Mom." I said as I gave her a goodbye hug.

"Good bye, Mrs. Chase," Thalia said as I pulled her hand to walked out the door.

"Bye! Have fun, sweetie."

Thalia and I go to school together and her dad drives us to school. Because my dad have been offered a job in Nashville, so I always go to school with Thalia. Thalia is more than a best friend of mine. For me, she's my sister.

Because my mother treat her as their own daughter too and my mom care for her as much as how she care for me. This is why she's like a sister for me.

"Have fun kids," Thalia's dad jovially said as we arrived in the Campus.

When we get to school, we pick up our schedules from the guidance office and find out our locker assignments. We find that all the odd numbers are on one side and the evens are on the other side of the hall. I have locker 245, and Thalia is 247. "Cool. Our lockers are all right next to each other!" I said. "So what classes do you have, Thals?" (A/N: Schedules based on an 8-period system w/up to 7 classes plus lunch)

"I have honors English 1, Biology, Latin and Mythology, honors Algebra 1, study hall, lunch, PE, and keyboarding. What about you, Annie?" Thalia said.

"Mine is Algebra 2th period, English 1, Latin and Mythology, Theatre, lunch, PE, and Choir." I said

The bell rang and I headed to my first class.

"Bye, Thals! I have to go now," she nodded and crossed the opposite direction.

I was looking for an unoccupied chair when a guy at the back called my name.

"Annabeth, you can sit here next to me,"

Oh, it's Luke Castellan. My old friends from Junior High School.

"Thank you Luke," I thanked him and plunked my bag under the chair.

*LINE BREAK*

Lunch time arrived, Thalia and I sat down at a table together. A minute later, someone comes up and asks, "Do you guys mind if I sit with you?"

I look up to see who's there. A boy with a beautiful green eyes standing in front of me. OMG! I- It's.. Percy Jackson, I can't believe it. Long time we did not meet again since he moved to Nashville 4 years ago, and then.. we meet again today, right now, right here, at this campus. WHY WHY WHY?! WHY WHEN I ALREADY SUCCESS LETTING HIM GO. HE COMES BACK AND SHOW HIS SELF IN FRONT OF MY EYES?!

"U- Umm, sure." I said nervously.

"Hi, Percy! How are you? Long time we did not meet and contact again since you moved to Nashville," Thalia said innocently.

Thalia is my best friend. So she know that I hate Percy because he's too selfish that he want to broke up the friendship we made over 6 years. I know he didn't meant to destroy our friendship but I think that moving to Nashville and living there for 4 years is so selfish! Oh, and he never contacted me again since he moved. and when Thalia said that, I stepped his foot as hard as I could.

"WHAT THE HECK?! why did you stepped on my foot on purpose!" Thalia said while she holds her injured foot.

"Shh, you already know what I mean," I said.

"Hi, Thals! and.. H-Hi wise girl! I'm good, what about you guys? I never thought that I would meet you two here," Percy said.

"Wait, y- you still remember my old nickname?" I ask him in disbelief. Percy and I became friends since in elementary school. Percy's dad (also known as Mr. Blofis) was my dad's boss and one day we are having dinner party with Mr. Blofis's family. My dad says that Mr. Blofis's son will coming too and since the dinner party we became friends, at first it was awkward but eventually we became best friends.

"Of course, Wise Girl, you're my best friend. I still remember everything about you,"

I'm blushing right now. I can't believe that he still remember our childhood nickname. Oh, and he mentioned that I'm still his best friend too! I can not say anything right now.. He is not what like I thought about. I thought he would become an arrogant, annoying, selfish person, and all the bad things I don't want to happen.

"Aww, that's so cute!" Thalia said.

and then long awkward silence happened..

*LINE BREAK*

—PE—

at this class, I sit next to Luke again. Because we have the same schedule.

"Our first unit this year will be swimming. We'll start in the water right away tomorrow, so bring swimsuits. Remember, they must follow school dress code, which means swim trunks for the guys, and modest one-piece suits for the girls," said Mrs. Gardner, our PE teacher.

"Swimming? sounds like fun," Luke says.

"Yeah, it does," I reply.

—After School—

Thalia and I went home together. When her driver stopped in front of my house, I asked Thalia if she wanted to come to my house but she decided to go to her house as soon as possible because her mom was need her help now. So I get out of her car and said good bye to her and then walk inside my house.

"Mom! I'm home!" I said.

"Hey sweetie! How was your first day?" Mom asked.

"It was great! My classes are great, especially English. My teacher's really cool and we're swimming in P.E. Choir was a lot of fun, too. I met some of my old friends in Elementary School and JHS. Do you remember Percy Jackson, mom?" I asked her. "Son of Paul Blofis and Sally Jackson,"

"So.. you already meet him, Annabeth?" Mom asked

"Yes, why?" I asked.

"I have a surprise for you,"

She paused so I asked, "What surprise?"

"Well, Paul is going to Nashville again tomorrow and he wanted Sally to go with him. They didn't want Percy to stay home alone for so long and they didn't want to take him with them because he'd miss school," she answered.

"So? What's the surprise?" I pressed.

"So, I called your father earlier and we agreed to let him stay with us for four months," she explained.

"Four months?!" I asked in disbelief "Oh you've surprised me alright,"

***LINEBREAK*  
**

That event happened three hours ago and I haven't left my room since. Percy and I go to the same school and now we have to live in the same house. And for four months! I sigh and going to shower. I just wore a plain t- shirt and a pair of jeans. I grabbed my phone and text thalia that I'm going to her house.

* * *

Chapter 2 will be publish when I already got 10 reviews or more and when I have a time.


End file.
